Death Trap
by hermione169242
Summary: One must go undercover to solve a series of murders that could haunt them for life.TATE fanfic. Bad at summeries.Sorry about the chapters being so short. Plz Read and Review. Saying it now. Don't own anything so don't sue COMPLETE
1. The Dead body

**DEATH TRAP!**

**Chapter One**

Catlin Todd drove her silver BMW into her parking spot and walked into the elevator. She pushed the button which would lead her to the bullpen. Before the doors could close, a hand stopped it and a body walked in. "Morning Kate!" Anthony Dinozzo said, giving her his trademark smile that could light up any room. "Good morning Tony." Kate yawned back without looking at him look at her.

A soft ding sounded and the elevator doors opened up. Kate pushed slightly past Tony on her way out of the elevator and walked to her desk. Shaking his head a little, he moved his way to his desk. "Dinozzo. Your late." Gibbs stated, walking into the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee. His blue eyes lit up a little when Tony tried to think of what to say. "Yeah, sorry bout that. I was...It won't happen again." Tony said half stuttering.

Almost a minute later, the boss-man as Abby liked to call him jumped from his desk and tossed the van's keys to Tony who caught it instinctively. "Dinozzo. Get the car. We got a dead marine." Gibbs yelled while walking fast paced toward the elevator. Kate reached for her gun and followed Gibbs into the elevator, Tony and McGee behind her.

Gibbs walked out of the car and practically ran to the crime scene that was marked off with the yellow tape. The sight of the mangled body got to Kate the minute she saw it. The woman had apparently been raped. She had scratches all across her pale face. Kate momentarily looked away before turning back to snap pictures of the victim. Tony noticed a shudder from Kate and rested his hand on her shoulder. Giving her a reassuring look he continued to look for evidence. He noticed a large butcher knife on the carpet.

"Oh my god!" Kate gasped. The body which had multiple bruised on it's face, ribs, ankles and wrists had two more surprises that Kate didn't notice until that moment. First, her ring finger had been clumsily sawed off with the knife found on the carpet. Second, a gruesome likeness of a rose was carved into her forehead deep enough to see the bone. "Kate!" Tony's voice had more concern than command. He side-stepped towards her after bagging up the knife. "I'm fine." Kate commented still taking pictures. Tony gave her a wired look and went back to collecting evidence. The caringness of Tony surprised Kate beyond words. "Do we have an ID on the victim yet?" Gibbs said after talking to the worried couple who found the body. "Corrine Dane!" McGee piped up after furiously typing on his computer. "Ducky and Palmer are on the way. Palmer missed a turn." He spoke once again, silently chuckling to himself.

A few minutes later, a big van pulled up outside the house and Ducky and Palmer stepped outside arguing. "You told me to go right!" Palmer said turning red. "I said right go left. And you gave me the map and that's what it said." Ducky yelled backing towards the crime scene to check on the body. "You had the map upside down the entire time!" Palmer's voice tried to maintain it's volume.

Before Ducky could respond, Gibbs sauntered up and gave the two a questioning look before moving on. Leading him up to the body, Gibbs looked ahead to where Tony and Kate were bantering about who knows what. Ducky bent down on his knees to closely examine the body. "Time of death?" The silver-gray haired man questioned. "Hard to say. Around 1 p.m. I would guess. Can't tell much until we get her back to the lab." Ducky looked down at the body again. "It's time to get you to your new home, my dear."


	2. UnderCover

**Chapter Two**

Two hours later, Kate, Tony and Gibbs were at their desks working on the latest case. Kate's brown hair was tied up in a usual pony-tail, and she was looking over the case files. Tony kept glancing up until Kate got fed up and look at him with a 'I'm going to kill you Tony' look in her eyes. "Gee Kate. Have you always been this workaholic?" Tony looked straight at her with a slight grin. "I'm actually working on something _important_ Tony. Unlike you, I'm not lazy and immature." Kate responded, giving him a hard cold stare.

Gibbs stepped from his desk and said in his commanding voice, "Ducky has something." Just as Tony was about to say something to Kate, Gibbs walked past them. "Shut up Tony!" He demanded without a look back. Silently, he hid a smile, imagining Tony's face.

The glass door slid open and reveled Ducky and Palmer examining another body which lay on the table aside from the body of Mrs. Corrine Dane. This body had been mutilated and cut up into pieces. Ducky was figuring out where a small piece of skin and muscle went, when Gibbs, Tony and Kate arrived at the body of the rose-in-forehead woman.

"You know, this case reminds me of one down in Thebes. The woman was-" Ducky started one of his long, boring stories. "The body, Ducky." Gibbs interrupted like always. "Yes well, the poor girl died of massive blood loss from internal and external injuries. Her cervix walls were split and bruised. She had been hogtied and the ropes cut through the skin and muscle." Ducky said with sadness in his voice. Turning her body over slightly on it's side, he told them that the mark on her was made with a strong blow using the flat part of a blade.

"Tony will you stop being so immature?" Kate complained to Tony a little bit away from the body. "Kate, will you just show me the tattoo?" Tony moaned, his green eyes scanning her body as if the tattoo might just pop out. "NO! And stop looking at me like that." Kate said in her pleading voice while giving Tony a punch on his arm. "Kate! That hurt!" "If you two are done playing, we need to go to Abby. Ducky found some skin cells and is having them examined." Jethro's voice boomed out in the silence as he moved towards Abby's lab. Tony and Kate jumped and followed him, leaving Ducky to talk to his bodies.

Loud, heavy metal music exploded when the sound proof door opened. "ABBY!" Gibbs screamed. When he got no reply from the Goth in the chair, he proceeded to the stereo and pulled the plug. "ABBY!" "Gibbs!" The gothic girl spun around in her seat and reached out her hands. Rolling his eyes, he handed her the KAF POW. "The skin in the nails Abs." "God Gibbs, your so impatient. I ran it through what we have on AFIS and got a 70 hit to a Dale Brandon." "You mean the movie star?" Tony perked up. "Yep!" Before Gibbs could assign jobs, the three together said "On it". "I've been working here to long." Looking at his right hand and seeing nothing there, he went to fetch some coffee but first he plugged the wire in the socket for the stereo.

"Gibbs?" Kate spoke out into the silence. "Yeah?" The big plasma screen pulled up a bunch of files. "Our marine has been missing for two years before she turned up dead. So have three others, all part of the marines and married." Tony walked up to Kate and stood beside her, McGee on the other side of her. "So, we got a serial killer?" McGee asked. "At least he has good taste." Tony stated after Kate nodded her head. Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head hard. "Boss? I was just making an observation." He replied innocently.

"Kate? Are you positive you two are going to fine?" Abby questioned to her best friend. Tony and Kate were in Abby's lab getting information for them. Tony would be posing as her husband and keeping track on the case. "Abs, chill. We'll be fine." Kate said trying to comfort her friend, as well as herself. "Kate?" Tony's eyes flickered to Kate. "Tony. I'll be fine. Why are _you_ so worried?" Tony put his hand over his heart. "That hurts Kate. To think hat you don't think that I care if you get hurt." Kate rolled her eyes and turned to Abby. Abby pulled a piece of paper from the printer and handed it to Kate. "Your Cindy Lublock from Boston. You're married and just got back from your station in the marines. Tony your Jake Lublock." "Thanks Abs." Kate gave Abby one last hug and walked out of the cold DNA room with Tony by her side.


	3. Next Victim

Chapter Three

"This guy is afraid of commitment!" Kate exclaimed in the car looking over case files. "How do you figure that?" Tony said looking at Kate and then back on the road swerving to miss a truck. Kate automatically clasped her seatbelt. She had been in a car with Tony for far too long. "Tony! Your worse than Gibbs." The files from Kate's lap slipped and fell on the floor. "What was that, Kate?" The voice rang in her ear. She had forgotten about the wire in her ear, enabling Gibbs to hear conversations around Kate. Tony laughed a little when he looked at Kate's face. "Nothing." She replied to Gibbs trying to hide her embarrassment.

"How do you figure?" Tony repeated. "He takes off their ring finger but leaves the wedding ring lying next to the body." Kate said picking up the scattered paper. "Tony stop swerving the car." She screamed while slamming into Tony's shoulder hard. "We're here!" Tony stated rubbing his shoulder.

They had rented a beach house a couple miles over from the building where Landon, Dale's younger brother, worked. Tony unloaded the car while Kate checked out the house. "A little help here Cindy." Tony stuttered with the four bags he had in is hands. Kate ran over and helped him out. After an hour of unpacking, Tony flopped down on the bed gasping for air.

"Tony! We still have to get the computers up!" Kate prodded. "Stop calling me Tony, Cindy." Tony wined. "Fine. Jake, we still have to get…" "I'm taking a shower!" He interrupted, to tired to make a comment about the shower. Kate took a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him on the back.

He turned around slowly, his green eyes glowing. "That was a bad move Cindy dearest." He said in a low voice. Knowing she made a mistake, Kate backed into the door. Tony jumped on the bed, grabbed a pillow and walked up to Kate who was cornered. Soon, a pillow fight was started. There were fits of giggles from Kate and hysterical, maniacal laughter from Tony. In the end, Tony had Kate pinned down on the bed giggling. "WOW! Kate Todd giggling. Never though that would happen." Tony said slyly and Kate stopped giggling. Brown eyes met green instantly. Kate pushed Tony off and shoved him to the bathroom.

Kate began to set up the laptop with it's wires and cables. She set up the video camera and turned it on. Instantly, Abby's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Kate!" she said enthusiastically. "Hi! Did you get a picture of Landon yet?" No one had seen a picture of the guy. "Not yet. It's wired though. No picture, no report. No nothing." A loud beep came from the computer behind Abby. Abby turned in her chair and slid to the table. Kate saw her checking something and then coming back. "Got to go, but you and Tony be careful and I'll talk to you later." Abby said . "Bye!"

She got up from the chair and walked to a window facing a small lake and the vast sky. The sun was just setting. The beautiful colors of pinks, purples and blue were vibrant and slowly disappearing with the sun. The sky had always amazed her, even when she was a kid. In her spare time, she would always find books on astronomy.

A soft knock brought her back from her day-dream. Kate walked over to the door expecting Gibbs to be there but saw a tall blond, blue-eyed man instead. "Hi! I'm Landon." He walked inside and took Kate's hand. "Uh…Cindy!" Kate said unsurely. "I noticed you coming her with somebody else. Is he your brother?" The deep voice almost sounded hopeful. "Um…no he's my husband." _I can't believe Tony is my husband. _She thought to herself. "We've been married for two years." She said trying to sound as if she were bragging.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Tony popped out, his hair dripping wet and in his eyes. _Oh my god. I didn't know he could look like that._ Kate thought to herself again ,her eyes wide. He walked beside Kate and put his arm around her waist while giving her a peck on the cheek. He was thankful she didn't retreat. "Hi, I'm Jake and I see you've met my beautiful wife Cindy." A hint of playfulness in his voice. Apparently he had been listening through the door of the bathroom. "Your wife is beautiful." Landon reached out his hand and kissed Kate's palm. A shiver went down her spine.

"Well, I must be going. See you soon." Landon walked out the door, Tony following and closing the door. When he turned around a shock went through his body. Kate was on the bed, hands under her legs rocking back and forth. "Kate!" he ran over and put his hands on her shoulder to stop her from moving. He looked into her eyes and for the first time saw fear. "Kate?" He whispered forcing her to look at him. "I'm his next victim!" She forced out.


	4. Threating Messages

Chapter Four

"Gibbs, she seems so sure!" Tony whispered in the phone at 2:00 a.m. The room was dark, there were no lights on. The only noise at the moment was Kate breathing as she slept on the bed and the constant whirring of the fan. Careful not to wake Kate up, he got off the bed and wandered to the window, phone still in his hand.

"What is she doing now?" Gibbs said a little worried on the other line. "She's asleep. Took me a while to calm her down." There was no comment on the other line. "Gibbs?" Tony asked a minute later, his voice intense. "Yeah! Get some rest." Without waiting for a reply, Gibbs hung up the phone.

For the first time, Tony realized the true danger of going undercover. Not knowing what could happen and being totally oblivious to the future. The strange part was that Tony wasn't worried about himself, he was terrified for Kate. Even though she said they seemed like brother and sister, he felt more and knew that she did too.

"Tony!" Kate moaned. Not really sure what to do, he kept quiet. "TONY!" This time she screeched, waking up instantly. Tony rushed over to the bed and leaned over. Kate's fear face disappeared. No one especially Tony was going to see hr afraid of anything. Not yet. An annoyed look came over Kate when she saw a big wide grin spread on Tony's face. "Dreaming about me Katie?" his green eyes glowing with amusement. Kate let herself fall back in a sleeping position, her head resting on the pillow. Her hair scattered in different directions. "You wish!" Telling Dinozzo but facing the ceiling. Suddenly, Tony's head fell two inches away from her face. "You _were_ dreaming about me." She rolled her eyes. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, and their eyes met for the second time that day. "I can see it in your eyes." The low voice came out of his mouth. "YOU were dead!" Kate leaned up and whispered in his ear, then punching him in the stomach. Tony backed up.

"I was dead?" After realizing what Kate said and that imagined it. Kate lightly nodded. "He killed you to get to me." "Landon?" Tony asked stupidly, even though he knew the answer. Again, Kate nodded. For some reason Tony turned away. She was scared. _´How could Tony die? That couldn't happen. I would be crushed.' _"Tony?" Never did her voice sound this afraid. He spun around completely facing her, still sitting on the bed. "You were dead!" He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. All he could do was stare at her. The digital alarm clock clicked 2:40 and the phone shrilled off the hook, as if impatient for someone to pick it up.

For about a minute all they could do was look at each other and back at the phone. And when the ringing continued, Kate reached over and snatched it off of its delicate cradle. "Uh…Cindy Lublock here." "Look at the ring on your finger!" A crackly voice commanded. Kate's eyes just widened but didn't look down. "I SAID LOOK DOWN AT YOUR FINGER!" The voice bellowed loud enough for Tony to hear from where he sat on the other side of the bed. Like a little girl being told to do something for a bar of chocolate, Kate looked down. "Good, now say good-bye to your husband because you're going to DIE!" The voice barked and hung up.

The hand which held the jet-black phone shook violently. The phone fell on the bed with a soft thud. Tony jumped off the bed and ran to Kate's side. Sitting down next to where Kate was shaking, she put the phone back where it belonged. He sat there speechless, which was a first for Tony Dinozzo, waiting for Kate to say something. Anything. He heard the voice, now what was Kate going to do about it. Out of nowhere her two hands shot out and wrapped around Dinozzo's neck. Her body pressed against his in a tight hug. Tony just hugged back, not because it was yet another girl in his arms, but because it was Kate in his arms. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was just as scared as she was. Maybe even more. The fact that the fearless Kate was afraid of something made him his heart pound with pain. Pain because he couldn't help her until he got rid of the crime and saved the victim. In this case, saved Kate. "It's okay Katie. No one's going to hurt you. Not when I'm here. You're safe with me." He whispered in her ear, still not letting go of her. Surprisingly, she believed him. Still knowing that no one could promise anyone that everything was going to be okay, she still believed him. Deep down she knew that Tony would kill himself if it meant saving anyone on the team…even McGee.

After Tony got sick with the pneumonic plague, things between them changed somehow. Each time, he coughed up his own blood, her heart screamed at her to take away his pain. She wanted to, but she couldn't. All she could do was risk her life by staying there with him and making sure he wasn't alone. And that's exactly what she did, still not sure why.

Kate slowly let go of him, realizing what she just did. She showed Tony that she could be scared. In her mind being scared meant that she was weak. To everyone else it was normal. "It's okay to be afraid of something Katie. It really is." Tony softly chided, when he realized she wasn't upset about hugging him but by actually being frightened out of her mind. "Goodnight Tony!" That wasn't a soft saying to someone before bed, it was a command. A command meaning "forget what happened."

"Damn!" She heard him say quietly, just as he crawled into his side of the bed and slipped in between the covers. Kate felt his weight push lightly on the bed and his presence near her. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, Tony doing the same. _'I think I like him.' _Kate thought. _'I think I love her.'_ Tony thought at the same time.

Neither realized that a strange dark figure was shrouding behind the trees outside the window watching them move around inside the shack like house. A silver shinny blade glowed in his hand, reflected off of the moon, waiting to strike it's next victim.


	5. Hidden Notes

Chapter Five

The morning glow shone on their faces as they slept soundly. Kate stirred under a heavy weight. Tony lay on his side facing Kate's back, his arm resting along the curve of her waist. So much for staying on his side. Kate turned her head slightly to face Tony. "He looks so cute and innocent." She said to herself. Abruptly, as if he was waiting for Kate to look at him, he popped his eyes open much like he did in the office on numerous occasions. "Hey!" "Tony!" Kate pushed his arm of her and stood up quickly. "We're you awake the whole time?" "Yeah but at least I wasn't goggling at you." Tony was obviously awake and Kate was in a bad mood. "I WAS NOT GOGGLING AT YOU." She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Tony slipped out of the bed, stood in front of the bathroom door with a purple toothbrush in his outstretched hand. Kate, still angry, opened the door and was looking around for her toothbrush. Seeing it in Tony's hand, a huge smile on his face, she snatched it and slammed the door in his face. The smile never left his face the whole time. It was so much fun to bug Kate. Unless she got so mad she'd kick his ass, but he knew he could push her a bit further before that would happen. "Aw…come on Kate. How long are you going to be mad at me?" Tony spoke from the bed when he heard the bathroom closet door slam shut. "As long as it takes." Kate bellowed turning on the shower. Tony turned on the TV, lying down on the bed. Half-an-hour later a loud ear-piercing scream echoed form the bathroom.

Tony jumped up and tore down the locked bathroom door. "TONY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Out of nowhere, Kate popped up and jumped on Tony, causing him to fall flat on his back, Kate on top of him. Her soaking wet hair, which looked black at the moment, dripped onto his face. She sat up still not getting of him. She held a piece of crumbled up paper in her hands. Tony searched her eyes to see if this was a joke. It wasn't. He reached out his hand, and tugged on the paper until Kate gave it up. She got up and walked to the sink, her hands wrapped around her shaking shoulders. Tony still on the ground, gazed at the paper and stood up. "I didn't get this Kate. I swear I never knew this." "Oh like you didn't do background checks on me when I got into NCIS." Kate replied coldly. His voice quavered. "I didn't do this. I have no idea what is going on. What is this about?" He asked, hoping he didn't get smacked on the head or slapped on the arm, or even get his ass kicked.

"My boyfriend, Rick, and I, were at a party. The lights went out and no one knew who did it. But by the time they came back on, all the people were gone and Rick was shot. I dragged him to a closet, so I could find out what was going on. The pain was unbearable for him. The person who shot him was taking him back to a hospital because he had a medical condition, but I never knew that…until that night. He told me that he would rather die than go back there…He was screaming out loud from the pain, and I killed him. He asked me to, and I did it. He would have died anyway from the pain and the loss of blood, but I killed him." A tear fell from her brown eyes and slid down her check to her chin and then disappeared. Tony was shocked. Kate was crying. For the first time in the 3 years they knew each other, and probably the first time in 10 years, Kate was crying. Tony scooted over to Kate, who was sitting on the sink looking down at the miserable carpet of boring beige, and put his arms around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I just left his body there for them to take and possibly do experiments on because his disease was rare. Who knows what they did to him and it's my entire fault. I killed him and let them take his body away." Tony just held her more closely and tight. "Kate…I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry." That was all he could say. "Tony, I was in love with him."

Kate slid off the marble counter and into Tony's arms. "I loved him so much." Tony's palm lingered on her face as he looked down into her eyes longing to make her feel better. The sobbing stopped. Tony bent down and let his lips rest on Kate's. At first Kate resisted but then she began deepening the kiss. Tony wrapped his arms a round Kate and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. A moment later, they pushed apart their breathing heavy.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to disturb the honeymoon couple." A voice rang out. Kate and Tony backed up from each other immediately. "Landon…hi." Kate said wishing he would go away. "How did you get in here?" Tony asked getting mad. "The…uh…the door was open." Landon replied, voice shaking for a moment. Tony was about to say something but was interrupted. "I would like to invite you to a party this evening." Landon stared at Kate making chills run down her spine. "You too, Jake." He said as if hoping Jake was dead. Without another word he spun around and walked off. Tony walked behind him and latched the door. The lock had a new grove in it. Landon picked his way in.

"Tony." Kate was behind him, her palm resting on his shoulder. "I know what you're thinking." Tony's eyes lit up. "WE have to go so he doesn't get suspicious." Kate stated. "Yeah. You gonna be okay Katie?" "Come on Dinozzo. I'll be fine." The bossy attitude entered her once again. "Whatever you say. But Kate?" "Yeah?" "We need to start talking like we're on a honeymoon. He could have wired the room." Tony suddenly whispered. "All right honey!" Kate said getting into the act. She spun on her heels and a crunching sound came from her feet. Tony picked up the paper. It was the news article about Rick. He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

Several hours later, Tony sat on the bed, dressed in black pants and a fancy type button down white shirt, waiting for Kate to come out of the bathroom. "Cindy, come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." He whined making sure he kept up in the act. The door creaked open and Kate slide out. Tony's jaw dropped to the floor. Kate was wearing a low cut backless black dress with matching heels. The dress hugged her in all the right places and complemented her figure. "Wow!" Tony let out a low playful moan. "You look great." "Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." Kate said with a warm friendly smile. "Wanna go now?" Tony questioned not wanting to share Kate with anyone else. "Sure." Kate advanced to the door but Tony pulled her back. "Tony?" He bent down and kissed her. Not like he kissed the random girls he went out with. This was more. Much more. "Okay, now we can go." Tony said his heart pounding.

The phone rang interrupting the soft stares they gave other. Kate picked up the phone, not sure if she really wanted to. "Kate…is that you?" Kate heaved a sigh of relief. It was Gibbs. She was just about to say "Hi Gibbs" But if the room was wired it would tip off Landon, so she said the only thing she could think off. "Hi daddy!" Tony could barely keep from laughing after Kate mouthed the words, Gibbs, to him. "Jake and I are going to a party." She happily gabbed as if she were back in high school. She heard Gibbs talking to Abby. "I think Tony got her drunk." She then heard Abby giggling. "It's code Gibbs." "I knew that!" Gibbs sarcastically said. "Well, honey... (Abby giggled)…shut it Abs…have fun at the party. Bye." He hurrdily hung up. Then Kate put her end down.

Tony burst out laughing and couldn't stop until Kate hit him with a pillow. "Let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. The icy cold wind brushed Kate's hair behind her. Tony moved his hand and entwined his fingers through Kate's. Kate lightly leaned on Tony as they walked along a path. Five minutes later they came to the outdoor party and sat at a table that faced the full moon, her head resting on his shoulder. Landon turned around and felt a ping of jealously as he saw Kate and Tony, the perfect couple. The jealously soon turned to anger and all he wanted to do was get rid of Tony.


	6. Finally Together

Chapter Six

"Gibbs get down here now!" Abby threatened over the phone. Few seconds later, Gibbs came through the sliding door panting, a KAF POW spilling along the rim of the glass. "What's going on Abs?" Completely ignoring the drink now on her table, she sped through the information. "Kate's in trouble. See, her old, old boyfriend had a rare medical condition." Gibbs's eyes lit up. Abby continued on. "She killed him because of a bunch of reasons but I can't go into detail now cuz we got no time and she swore me to secrecy. Anyways, they took his body back to the clinic thing and reconstructed his body to form Landon. Brandon is still his blood brother though." "How did you find out?" "Well first, I'm a scientist so, second DNA never lies and third we got a sample from on of the victims." Abby shook. "Gibbs." "She'll be fine." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the check and walked off.

Soft music hummed from the huge speaker on the stage. "Kate? Wanna dance?" Tony mumbled like a shy 13 year old on his first date. The dimples in his cheeks becoming deeper as his 100 watt smile glowed showing his perfect white pearly teeth. He reached out his right hand and delicately took Kate's palm in his. The warmth of his hand shooed up her arms causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. The two slow danced around the stage, the wind squeezing through the little bit space between them. Kate's medium brown hair tickled his neck, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They both hummed along the delightful melody of the reminiscing music. A loud thunder claps reverberation rang out from the dark sky just as a lightening bolt glowed, showing a think outline of the graying clouds. Kate's head rested on Tony's chest, the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat echoing into her head, etching the nights moon permantly into her mind.

A hand tapped lightly on Tony's shoulder, reacting him to come out of the quiet mood that had previously entranced him. "Might I have the honor of butting in and dancing with your beautiful wife?" Landon, interrupted, coldness in his voice that did not disguise his disdain for Tony. "Sure." He replied cautiously. "I'll go grab a drink." Side-stepping and regrettably letting go off Kate's hand, he gave a 'I'll-be-watching-him' look. Kate nodded. Landon slipped his hands around her waist completely oblivious to the daring looks Tony gave him. The icy tingle ran up and down her spine screaming to get away from this man. Slowly, they began dancing around in circles gracefully among the other partiers. Landon seemed to be showing off to the world about the beautiful girl he had in his arms.

At the table, Tony's heart leaped when he saw Landon's hand running up and the small of Kate's back, and Kate moving to the beat of the music alongside Landon. Without realizing it, Tony's hand shot out and grabbed the can of beer sitting on the table. The warm surge of the liquor pouring down his throat, in the heavy corrosive way, burned every muscle in his body. The only medicine to work against the power love. Gulping down the can and tossing it aimlessly to the ground, he heaved a sigh of relief. Then the cycle started again and again, till his head was spinning around a thousand miles per hour and the only thing he could focus on were Kate and Landon dancing around. _Landon_ spinning Kate on her heels. _Landon_ holding Kate close to him. _Landon being in love with Kate. _Not Tony. He was out of the picture. The can in his hand crushed as the pain finally sank in. He NEEDED Kate. Leaning against the table for support, he glared at Landon. _"What was the look in his eyes every time he saw her? It's like he's seen her somewhere before or something." _Tony thought.

All Kate could think about was the warm touch of Tony's hand on her back and the sweet sensation of his lips on hers. Not about the cold distant numbness, Landon touch gave her. She completely ignored the ecstatic glee resting in his eyes. Her heart grew heavy each time she heard about Tony's latest "catch" or about his new girlfriend. Her brown eyes scanned the dark horizon, searching for the one person who made her life worth living. Finally, she saw him swaying in the wind. Something was wrong. Kate wriggled out of Landon's arms. Just as he was about to grab her, she ran out towards Tony and caught him just before he fell on the cold wet grass. In almost two seconds, Landon was next to her once again. He took her tiny fingers and wrapped his through them tightly. "I though you loved me. You said you did on the night of the party. If you said you loved me, why are you falling for him?" A look of shock came across Kate's innocent face. "What?" Kate screamed. "It's me Katie. It's Rick." Kate shoved his hand off her shoulder and backed up. "NO! You're not Rick. Rick's dead. I know he is because I killed him." Kate sobbed through tears. "Did you even bother to take my body away? You just left me there. Well, they took me back and gave me a heart transplant. Everything I knew about you earlier was wiped out of my mind. Then I saw pictures and slowly I gained it all back." A look of sorrow and fear crossed her face. Confusion drowned her mind and realization invaded her eyes.

A groan come Tony's liquefied lips that were enveloped with the sweet encasement of beer. "Then, what was the point of killing all those other people? You just killed innocent people." Kate asked trying to get Tony off the floor but was not succeeding with the swaying of his body. "That was the only thing that I knew would get you to investigate these murders. That way I could see you. Now I've got my chance and you can't escape this time. You can't escape the truth and you know it better than I do." He reached his shaking hand toward her, but she pulled back in revulsion. "GET AWAY FROM ME. YOUR NOT RICK. YOU'RE SOMEONE ELSE!" Kate dragged Tony's body up and walked awkwardly toward the house they rented.

The next morning, Tony woke up with a dreaded headache and a horrible stomach ache. He twisted around in his bed and found Kate trembling in her sleep. He uneasily got up and staggered towards the couch in which Kate collapsed in the previous night. "CINDY!" He yelled despite the murderous nuisance it gave him. Kate jumped up and fell over the chair. Tony, startled as well at her reaction, flinched back too. "What was that for?" Kate whimpered. "You were trembling. You had a dream about last night didn't you?" Tony whispered. Kate's brown eyes widened and her lip started the quiver. "Granted I was drunk last night, but I still heard every word about what happened. So he really is Rick except all reved up?" "I don't want to talk about it." Kate shrieked. She walked up to the bathroom door, but Tony blocked her way. "Tony I used to protect the president. Don't mess with me right now." Tony sited his hands on her shoulders. "That doesn't matter right now. Is he really Rick?" "YES!" "So why are you so scared?" "Because of how he makes me feel. It's like all my training vanishes and I'm just a helpless person. And I hate that." "Kate. Look at me." Kate glanced up right into glowing green eyes. "I promise. He's not gonna get you. I'll make sure of that. Okay…I love you and I won't let him hurt you. I love you that much." At that moment, Kate forgot everything that ever happened and she just dispersed into his arms. "I love you too Tony."

The phone shrilled off the hook. Tony picked it up. "Jake. How's it going? Is everything all right? We overheard what happened last night. Is Kate okay?" The voice on the other end bellowed in worry. "Abby. Just calm down. Everything is fine. We're okay." Tony cautiously worded his sentences. "I heard. It's about time ya'll confessed your love to each other, but hey Gibbs wants to talk to you." A screeching sound was followed by Gibbs's familiar father figure voice. "Put Kate on." Tony reluctantly handed the phone to Kate. "Kate we're gonna pull you off the assignment. It's getting too emotional for you." Gibbs started. "NO! I'll be fine. I promise. I can do this. I'm positive. Daddy." She added quickly. "All right. I'll talk to you later. Be careful." With that he hung up the phone. She glanced at Tony for moral support. Tony wrapped his arms around Kate. "Let's do this. We're gonna bring him down! WOHOO!" He cheered putting a smile on Kate's face in the process. He looked down at her with loving eyes. They were finally together.


	7. Fear of a gun

Hey there. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. They've helped so much. Sorry for my chapters being so short but I'm sure yall understand. Enjoy chapter seven.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Landon crouched down against the cold wet grass and peeked in through the window. He could tell that Kate and Tony were talking about something important. Suddenly, Kate looked worried and then Tony cheered her up. He put his arms around her and threw his hand up in the air like he got a trophy. He did get a trophy. He got Kate. Then, they kissed. A jealous rage glowed in Landon's mind. A rage that could cause harm to anyone who got in his path. He killed once, and he was not afraid to do it again. The baseball bat that lay on the ground next to him, was in his shaking hands now. The wood against his skin, his wrist which clenched hard on the bat. Kate and Tony hugged. The bat flew and hit the window. Shards of glass blew inwards toward Kate and Tony, attacking them both. Kinda like they had a mind of their own to hurt anyone they could. That was Landon. He could see, Tony pulling the sweet innocent woman down with him, shielding her from the true horrors that were Landon himself. He cautiously got up before Tony and Kate did and ran into the glowing sun towards his house discarding the bat in the woods on his way.

"KATE!" Tony pulled her slender figure down with him. Pieces of glass pricked them none the less. Just as sudden that they dropped to the floor, they each got up as fast their guns pointed at the window. Slowly, Tony worked his way to the window and looked out. He could see a figure running into the distance. An unrecognizable person, sure but the two lovebirds still knew who it was. Kate let out a heavy sigh. "Great! This is great!" "Actually it might be.!" Tony replied. "HUH?" Kate said sitting on the bed. "Alright Hon. Listen up cuz I know this is hard for you to do." Saying that earned him an ugly glare from the woman in the room. "We both know that Landon killed those people, but that's not gonna hold up in court. We need concrete proof. The window didn't just blow up out of the blue. It was hit by something. We just need to find that something, get prints. Where we find the something might lead us to other clues that will prove Landon is the guilty one." Tony finished explaining. "So what are we gonna do at twelve o'clock in the afternoon?" "We are gonna go outside and investigate!" "Tony that could be dangerous for us! Rick is crazy!" Kate shivered at the mere thought of the potential killer. "Yeah. But if we don't do anything then he might get away." "GRRR! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE! Fine Let's just go!" Kate ran to the bathroom and rushed into a pair of jeans and a long sweatshirt, but first she checked her gun and reupholstered it to her leg. Together, arm in arm they walked out the door acting like a couple of newly wedded honeymooners.

The woods. The smell of pine trees. Nature's elegance. Yet something seemed off. Kate swamped through an area of the forest, unearthing everything she could that might give her a lead. Tony was in another part sweeping through looking for anything. Kate was just about to walk off to check another place when she tripped. Cautiously she looked around. The gun was now in her soft hand, waiting to make contact with another human flesh. She stared down at what she had fallen over. "TONY!" She shrieked. He came running over, gun in positioned in front of his face. "You okay?" He inquired seeing her sprawled across the leaves. "Yeah fine. I found something that mig…" He voice silenced uneasily. "What?" Tony whispered. "Something is wrong. I can feel it in my gut." "Great everyone has a gut instinct but me." "Tony I'm serious." "Yeah. How bout you head back and I'll finish up here?" Kate nodded her head vigorously. Tony gave her a stubborn look and glance on the ground to see what she tripped over. The bat!" Pulling on rubber gloves, he picked it up by the base. Then, together they headed back to the rented accommodation.

At the one story shack like lodge, they did experiments prior to Abby's instructions. The sticky glue residue resided on the bat. The hung it on a string and let it give a fingerprint. The heat from the shower gassed up the bathroom which helped the procedure for finding prints. A few minutes later, Tony pulled it off and ran a fraction of heavy duty tape over the newly found fingerprint. Tony then, processed the fingerprint on the computer. A series of beeps followed that procedure. "Yes! We got a hit to Landon." "Tony we need more information. I mean how many people have baseball bats." Suddenly a knock came on the door. Kate hid behind the door with her gun at the ready. With a nod, Tony opened the door. McGee screamed when he saw the guns. "What the hell?" "Probie. What are you doing here?" "Came here to check on you guys and see if you guys are wired." This part he murmured. They nodded in agreement. Scanning his device, McGee found that the room had no wires at all. "Great all that pretending for nothing." Tony gave an innocent wink to McGee and got a smack on the head from Kate. "I was talking about the names thing." "Well I better get going. See you around." "Tony? I think we need to go back to the forest." Tony glared at her. "What? Why?" "We might have missed a bit of evidence." "NO YOU DIDN"T!" The computer spoke up. "Abby!" Kate shrieked like a school girl. "I got everything to tie him down except we can't go get him." Kate gave Abby a look that could kill. "WHY IS THAT?" "Madam Director Sheppard, the honorary queen bitch, says we can't. Got to go, something's going on. Laters." The computer bleeped and went blank.

Kate pulled Tony by the sleeve. "Let's go!" She moaned. "NO! I'm not going and you can't make me!" The innocence in Tony's voice becoming even clearer. "TONY! WE need to." She stood on her tip toes and gave him an extremely affectionate kiss on the lips that could make anyone's toes curl in their shoes. "Okay!" And they left to find more information once again.

Two hours later, Kate found a body under the dirt. "TONY!" Yet for some reason, Tony did not appear. The mangled body was much like the first one they found. The poor girl's ring finger was cut off and the ring by her side. And the rose carved in her forehead. "Oh Jeez." "Now you know why I put the rose there Katie?" Landon materialized by the big pine tree. Flashbacks keyed in to Kate's mind. Rick giving her a single red rose each day they met. The vase by her bedside becoming over flown with the romantic gestures. Then, they seemed like romantic gestures symbolizing love. Now they were nothing but a gruesome inscription that symbolized fear. Automatically, Kate pulled her gun up to his face. Tony came running and stopped dead in his tracks, gun the same position as Kate's. Landon reached in his back pocket and pulled out a gun too. This one pointed at Tony! Time stood still eclipsing all that is lost to the world. Kate could see the strains in Landon's face. Her muscles gripped the butt of the gun hard, her hand near the trigger. Landon's finger reached for the trigger to let it go. To set of the bullet that would go speeding through Tony's head, spiraling at an immense speed. _This is it._ Kate thought. _I quit the government to go for this and now I'm gonna die doing it. Why do I always go for the danger stuff? _Tony flickered his eyes towards the two, trying so hard to sense their next moves. Landon on the other hand, seemed a nervous wreck. He'd killed numerous people, so why was he having such a hard time with this? Out of no where, the heart pounding blast of a gun releasing it's bullet to kill, boomed. A gun dropped to the ground and a body flew towards the earth-stricken ground with a thump. The silence resumed it's original form. The body slowly turned to ice and the muscles went limp against the roots of the tree. The sky seemed to darken quickly now, and the two remaining figures stood at a stand still, not daring to move. The gun that had marked it's victim so cruelly fell to the ground, it's owner turning pale white with fear.

* * *

How's the cliff hanger?


	8. Destiny

**Hope you guys enjoyed my chapters. Here's chapter eight...have fun. And whoever told me a guess as too who it was congrats you got it right. I know corny end but what the heck.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Landon's lifeless body stayed limp against the ground. Kate's pale face grew paler with each tick of the clock. She pulled the trigger. She killed her first love. Kate dropped lifelessly to the earth, sinking in through the dirt, her heart pounding in her head. Nothing she had ever done, had caused her so much pain as this had. Tony stood their still trying to recollect the events of the last ten minutes. Kate's sobbing grew harder and harder until they were uncontrollable. Tony replaced his gun to its original location in his back pocket and slowly gathered up the courage to go to Kate. He kneeled beside her, letting her know that he was there for her to cry on. Sure enough, Kate collapsed into his arms, crying deeply. "He was going to kill you Tony. I could tell he was about to pull the trigger. I couldn't let that happen." Tony looked at her lovingly, but surprised too. "I know Kate, I know." "This wasn't supposed to happen." She sobbed over and over again not fully understanding what had taken place. "I killed him again. OH GOD! I killed him again." Her voice cracking at this realization. The two silhouettes were hugging each other, until the brunette cried her self to sleep an hour later. Tony lifted her weightless form and carried it to the house.

"Kate?" A soft stroking woke her up. "Hmm?" "You ready to go home?" Tony stated by her bedside. Flashing lights surrounded the house. Police sirens drained the conversations encased throughout the 50 yard range now taped off. Gibbs entered the room just as Kate staggered up and threw herself on the chair, her headache increasing. "All right. Um… Kate I owe you an apology!" Gibbs scratched out heavily. "You do?" Kate and Tony said in unison. "I shouldn't have put you in this danger." Kate held out her hand to stop him, overwhelming Tony and Gibbs. "Don't worry. It wouldn't have happened sooner or later. Do I need to get you a statement?" She added upon seeing the cop along with Tobias Fornel. "Yeah if you don't mind doing that now?" The cop said sincerely. She would have never gotten this much courtesy if she wasn't working at NCIS. She walked out the door, her face still tear-stricken but she acted like nothing happened. Tony and Gibbs glared at her through the broken glass window. Her clear vision was so indifferent to all the other victims they had talked to, and that wasn't natural. After a few minutes, Kate turned to see Tony leaning on the inside panel of the window gleaming at her. She gave him a little smile before getting attacked by Abby. "Kate. I can't believe it. How could that happen are you okay?" Abby stuttered through. "Abs. I'm fine. I'm fine." Her voice began to crack once again but before she could start the water works again, Tony jumped over the windowsill and put his arm around Kate's shoulder. "Tony! Thank god everybody is okay." She stopped suddenly looking at Kate. Kate looked like she was in deep shock all of a sudden. Her memoirs to Rick, her goodbyes to Rick, and her condolences to Rick, all speeding through her mind, racing each other in a vortex of unhappiness. Gibbs appeared by their side, not daring himself to comfort Kate, said that they all needed to go to the van so they can be dropped back to the NCIS headquarters. "Gladly!" Tony tugged on Kate's short sleeve shirt to move her along. With one last look to the woods, she saw the paramedics carrying Landon's body on a stretcher into the ambulance car as if erasing him from the face of this earth. "I'm sorry!" Kate chocked out before moving to her respective area of the van.

Throughout the whole ride, nobody said a world although Tony tried a buncha times to get some conversations. He even started one with Probie, but was cut off by Gibbs's dare to say one more word look. The van sped through cars and trucks, dangerously pushing it's way through the packed street, searching for an empty spot to squeeze through. Soon, the van pulled to a jerky halt and the passengers were thrown out. "Kate. I just want to say that I'm really sorry." Gibbs said when he took Kate aside while everyone piled up in the elevator inside. "WOW! That's the second time you've been nice to me Gibbs. Were gonna have to change your name now. That second b is gonna have to go." Kate laughed out. "No no Kate! That b is staying. Just wait till your back at work in a couple days and your going to have to do nothing but paperwork." Gibbs growled playfully and rushed in the elevator. Kate stood for a second and then was ushered in by Abby.

Kate sat in her seat, happy to finally be at her home away from home, with Tony sitting across from her, and Gibbs and McGee in their usual spots. "Katie!" Abby called climbing away from the elevator a huge tub in front of her face. "What's going Abs? Whatcha got there?" "Kate. You've had a hard day. All hard days require ICE-CREAM!" Kate laughed whole heartedly for the first time in the last twenty-four hours. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tony perk up at the words. "NO TONY!" Abby said automatically not even looking at Tony. "But I had a trying day too remember." He pouted. "Fine." So together, Kate, Abby, Tony, Tim and even Gibbs along with Ducky polished off a whole tub of double chocolate fudge ice-cream. Looking back Kate knew in her heart that this was her family. The place where she belonged.

At around 10, Gibbs told everyone to leave, and he left himself. Right before they left, a messenger brought Kate a note. Scribbled in recognizable letters by Rick himself, were the words "I'm Sorry! Love the reincarnation," The messenger said that this was delivered a few hours ago, and he was told by a guy to only give this when Kate got back. That's what he did. Kate felt her heart pounding faster then ever and could seen feel Tony's presence looming over her. "The pain never goes away does it Tony?" Kate turned around. "No I don't believe it does." Then, she willingly let herself fall into his arms. "I love you Kate." "I love you too Tony!" Kate finally was swept off her feet. Finally let love in after six years. Finally admitted to her fantasy of her Tony getting married. Voluminous cheering erupted all around them. Staff and team mates were clapping loudly. "ABBY!" Tony and Kate yelled together and then burst out laughing. They were each others. No one else's but each others. The following week, Tony proposed to Kate at a candle-light dinner with champagne and everything. Two months later, they got married and they lived happily every after.

The End!

* * *

So how many say i should write another fan fic? Let me know. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. 


	9. Author's notea thank you to all

Hey there. Thank you so so so much for all the wonderful reviews. It has helped me so much to right this story. Some of you have already said that I should do another fanfiction. So, I've deicded to do one. Except I'm might not be able to do one until the Christmas holidays, cuz of finals and stuff. But still thank you for the wonderful helpers. Thank You! Plz let me know if i really should make a sequal or another tate story. Laters


End file.
